


The First Time

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time Sharon realizes how deep are her "feelings".</p><p>After watching 4x11 "Four of a Kind".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time she felt it, it came by surprise. 

Of course, she had felt it before, but those times were just thoughts that normally she put aside because she didn't want to recognize she was too afraid to open herself to them. 

But this time was different, it was the first time she had wanted it so bad that nearly hurt her.

It was morning and she was in front of her living room table, picking up the rest of the breakfast, when she smelled shampoo behind her. She turned around to see Andy standing up next to her sofa wearing one of his suits with his hair still wet after the shower.

-Are you going somewhere? -she raised one of her eyebrows trying not to smile.

-I’m going to work -he paused- with you -he hesitated this time and she couldn’t keep her serious face anymore. 

She took a step closer 

-You are going nowhere Andy, you need to rest -she said softly.

Andy put his shoulders down and sighed. 

-I’m not going to convince you, am I?

-That’s right, you're not -She answered gently -But, you can do me a favor, you can go to your room and get some sleep. 

And, after the big smile she gave him, his expression started to change from an affectionate glance to a determined one. She knew that look in his face, it was the look he gave to the world when he made a decision and you couldn’t do anything to change his mind.

He started to walk to get closer to her and when he was in front of her he talked deep and low.

-At least, can I say you goodbye? -and he looked at her waiting for consent. 

They had kissed each other before, many times, in fact. At the end of their dates he usually put a little kiss on her lips to say goodbye, but he had never asked before to do it and put the question in the air sounded weird, even for them.

-Mmmm -she nodded, she loves when he kissed her, he was always adorable. 

His lips found hers so quickly that she couldn’t think anymore.

This time his mouth didn’t left her skin after the first touch. This time he moved on her slowly and warm. His tongue started to caress hers just to make her shiver. She couldn’t hold a moan when he took a step even closer to her so that her hips touched the table behind her.

She didn’t notice her hands had grabbed his jacket so hard that she was doing a mess. She was so concentrated on the kiss that she wasn’t prepared for his hands on her. When she felt his fingers on her hair, the heat of his palms doing its way from her hips to her ass and all his body pressing her just a little against the table, it was the first moment that her desire appeared so hard and needy that she hadn't seen it coming. 

She realized, for the very first time, how badly needed this, how badly wanted him.

The kiss stopped when the air was necessary and before she could talk her phone rang.

She took it from the table, Provenza was calling.

-Yes, lieutenant, what is it? -her voice didn’t sound like her at all, she had difficult to breath and her tone was higher than usual. 

-Umm… are you ok, Captain?

She cleared her throat before her next answer -Yes, I’m fine, what happened? -She saw how Andy was trying not to laugh and patted him gently on the shoulder. 

-Well, we have a double homicide and a problem with Internal Affairs, so please, you can tie Flynn strong to the couch and come quickly or I’ll start to kill our own people. 

-I’m on my way -She said funny and hanged up the phone.

-Well, I suppose you have to go now -Andy said still with the smile on his face.

-Yes.. 

Her body didn't agree with that decision.

-So…- Andy leaned down and talked so close to her that she could feel his breath against her lips and she gasped - goodbye, Captain - he said with a smirk and the words sounded like a promise in her head. 

Andy walk away still holding his look and his smile on her.

For the first time, she felt she hadn’t control about the situation and surprisingly for her, she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

He was on his bed when she arrived home. The night before he was so full of painkillers that he couldn’t enjoy he was sleeping in Sharon’s condo for the very first time. So now, very much awake, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He jumped out of the bed when he heard her walking through the hall trying not to wake up Rusty. He opened the door just when she was in front of it.

-Hey -she said whispering -I thought you were sleeping.

-I’ve been waiting for you -he said, he didn't notice he was talking too loud until Sharon pushed him into his room again and close the door behind her.

-Why? Are you feeling bad? -he barely could see her but she sounded so kind and worried that he couldn’t hold a smile.

-Not at all -he said keeping his smile on his face -and definitely not when I am in a dark room at night with you -he joked.

She patted him on the chest but she didn’t move away her hand after, so he could feel the heat of her palm on him.

-So.. What do you need me for? -she said gently.

He didn’t say a word because he was too occupied smirking.  
-I can hear your thoughts, Andy… -her voice sounded funny.

-I could hear your thoughts too when I said those word in your office a few months ago -he laughed a little.

-I don’t know what you’re talking about -she said doing her best to hold her laugh.

-Sure you don’t… -he said while he started caressing the hand she still had on his chest.

They just caressed each other for a while until he talked again.

-I’ve just wanted to see you before you went to bed -he said softly.

-Maybe you want to turn the lights on for that -she said funny.

-Good point, but I've decided it’s sexier hearing your whispers in the middle of the dark.

-I can do better -she said slow, provocative and clearly amused about the situation.

-Oh god, I hope not, let me survive until the appointment to the doctor tomorrow, and then… -he lean down to get closer to her face -I promise you we’ll talk about all that whispers of yours.

-It sounds like a plan -she giggled a little and she squeezed his hand fondly.

They were quiet again, they could only hear their breathings and see each other’s shape. That moment had something that hypnotized him and he refused to let it go.

-How was your day? -he whispered, and she responded putting her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest sighing. -That bad, huh? -he said softly against her temple while he started caressing her back.

-Not that bad, we catch the killer.

-That’s my girl -he putted a little kiss on her hair and he felt her smile on his chest.

-We also saw your old friends -she said amused.

-My old friends? -he repeated confused.

-Internal Affairs.

-Don’t mention the devil… -he snorted and he felt her body shaking and he knew she was giggling.

-I think they are more afraid of you than you are of them.

-Yeah? How’s that? -he shocked.

-You mean so much paperwork -she said pretending exhaustion and he couldn’t hold a guffaw.

-Isn’t romantic? That’s how we met -he smiled.

-Yeah.. I don’t remember it like a romantic scene precisely. I just remember a good looking guy.. -Thank you -he grinned interrupting her little confession -...angry as hell -she continued talking-, came into my office asking me out loud if I was Sharon Raydor, I said yes, then a silence and then he just came out and went away without saying a word -she separated of him just to try to see his face in the dark. -What was that all about by the way? -she sounded truly confused.

He just started to laugh.

-Well… let’s say you weren’t what I expected.. -he hesitated, he was not sure of making a confession of his first thoughts when he met her for the very first time, at least not so early at the beginning of their romance.

-You can do better than that, Andy -and she put her right hand on his chest again and moved it up and down slowly. She wanted an answer and she won't let it go so easily.

He sighed, it was a losing battle, he knew that.

-I wasn’t prepared to fight against you and see you at the same time.

Silence. He didn’t see but he could feel her confusing.

-I mean… -he cleared his throat -you was so damn sexy on your suit with that look of total control on your face that I forgot why I was angry and all that I could think about it was that I wanted to take you to my bed. So... I couldn't handle all that information, that's why I left.

For a couple of seconds he waited her response with bated breath, maybe his brutal honesty was too much for her, but then he felt her got closer to him and whispering to his neck.

-Well… Surprise -she said provocative- who is in the bed of who right now? -and before he even could moan, she kissed him, slow, hot, passionate with her fingers across his hair, pressing her body against him.

God, he could lose his mind for this woman. He pressed her back against the door because he needed her even closer.

-Wow… -he said when the kiss stopped, breathing heavily against her lips -I think I’m gonna tell you that I desire you more often.

She laughed. 

-I just want to say goodnight to you -she caressed her neck softly and she put a quick kiss on his lips again.

-So.. I suppose from now on, I have to wait for you to come home more often.

-You should -she agreed barely whispering. -Get some sleep, you really need to rest.

-I think I’m gonna sleep like a baby now -he said even he knew he was lying.

With a last caress on his chest Sharon left the room.

Maybe at some point he was gonna sleep like a baby but right now the only thing he wanted to do was holding on to the way she felt under his kisses and the softness of her skin under his hands.


End file.
